puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 1
"A Star is Born!" is the first episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the first episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm. It aired on April 9th, 2011. Synopsis After catching the Prism Show on television, Aira is sent out to the store by her father. But after she decides to do some window shopping she nearly runs into another girl- until the both of them do an amazing jump to avoid each other. This is noticed by Jun, who asks Aira to fill in for a girl who refused to show up. Alongside Rizumu, Aira prepares to debut as a Prism Star. '' Full Summary Aira walks into the living room and prepares to turn off the television until her younger siblings stop her. She is surprised to see them interested in figure skating and watches as a girl on the program performs the legendary, special jump known as the ''Aurora Rising. They bring up how popular skating is currently and Eru and Uru, her sisters suggest that she tries it out. But after Itsuki denies Aira having any skill, she tries to show them how graceful she can be- only to land wrongly and fall over. Itsuki insults her for being impulsive. It's then an announcement about a girl by the name of Mion Takamine comes on, saying she will be making her debut in conjunction with a performance by the popular boy idol group, Callings. Aira is delighted, but her siblings don't know who Mion is, causing her to bring up how much she admires her as a popular, world-traveling model. They are joined by Hiro, their father, who asks Aira for a favor after turning off the television. He requests that she pick up some strawberry, blueberry, and kiwi from the town shops, but before she can leave he hands her a change of clothing and complains over the indecency of her current outfit. Aira sees no problem in it though, but she is forced to change and everyone compliments it- except for her, who would rather wear what she likes. Omi, her mother is frustrated that her husband would waste money on a fancy outfit that they don't need, and she quickly makes work of the outfit to turn it into two, smaller outfits and accessories for Eru and Uru. As Hiro expresses disappointment Aira quickly takes off. Later Aira has finished her errand and she decides to do a little window shopping before heading home. She heads to the Mall and observes the mannequin inside, deciding to swap their outfit pieces to make them look nicer. But once she gets scolded she flees the store, only to sto as she reaches her most favorite shop, Prism Stone. She spots a cute pink skating outfit in the display and begins to fantasize herself wearing it- but just then, a girl loudly snaps her out of her daze and she is shocked to see her running at her. To avoid collision, both girls suddenly jump to avoid one-another as a man observes from nearby. But while the mysterious girl lands with grace, Aira falls to the floor. The girl offers a hand to Aira, but she insists she is fine. The girl takes off and before Aira knows what is happening, the man observing them approaches to ask Aira to join him. She is suspicious and uncertain when he grabs her wrist and pulls her elsewhere. Meanwhile, Mion not showing up is being noticed when they see Aira and question why she's there. She claims not to know, and the girl who she nearly ran into earlier agrees since they never met before, but she claims that because she is new everything will be fine. Aira remains confused until Jun explains that because Mion is a no-show, Aira will take her place in the debut Prism Show. Aira doesn't look athletic, but it doesn't matter since they just need a replacement. Aira tries to tell them that she isn't a skater as they hand the girls a bunch of prism stones and Jun explains how they work before sending the girls along. They are taken to the Prism Stone World, where they meet Meganee, the girl who resides in there to guide Prism Stars. While Aira is still concerned she is amazed by the many clothing items surrounding them, and they step into a machine to summon the clothing. They head out to the rink afterwards to find an irate crowd over Mion's sudden cancellation. In her stress, Aira starts to choke and falls over while Rizumu begins to perform. Aira is amazed by her skill, but seeing the audience get bored and frustrated over Rizumu's lack of Prism Jumps, Aira is suddenly snapped out of her panic when Jun yells out to her. Kyoko is concerned for their debut, but Jun assures her they will be fine. Aira forces herself to rise from her spot, knowing she must try, and with a light push she gently glides around the ice, causing the harsh audience to quiet down. To everyone's amazement, Aira suddenly performs a Prism Jump. She lands as they wildly cheer, but she's unable to stop herself and is sent skating off bounds of the rink, landing right on Shou -as the Callings were on the sideline watching- and knocking him over. He compliments her and kisses her forehead, making her extremely flustered. Live Action Segments Starting the show Four girls stand inside Prism Stone. Akkina, the oldest girl, is the Navigator of Prism Stone and she explains that over the next year, she and her Prism Friends, the other three girls, will be helping girls with their own fashions and other fun things. She introduces Reina, who like singing, Mia, who loves keeping up with current fashions, and Karin, who knows all the latest gossip and is the youngest of the trio. The girls begin to discuss Prism Stones and explain how crucial they are. After the Show The girls explain how they challenged themselves to their special hobbies of singing, gossip, and fashion. Then they decide to try a Pretty Remake using Aira's performance outfit by using her everyday outfit. They remark it's pretty use of pink and black and how she looks skinnier in them. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Itsuki Harune *Eru and Uru Harune *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia *This is the first episode in the entire Pretty Rhythm franchise. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 1/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream